User talk:Subsourian
Achievement Images I have them ready to go; couldn't find them in the editor either, but found them on Battle.net by ripping them from the website's profile display. :) DrakeyC (talk) 15:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, good to hear! Thanks! :D I'll start on more mission articles then. Subsourian (talk) 17:12, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'm gonna start on the achievement boxes at StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void achievements. I dunno if I'll finish them all today but I may be able to. DrakeyC (talk) 17:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :The mission achievements at least are all done and on that page, should save you some time moving ahead. I'll add the mastery ones later tonight. DrakeyC (talk) 20:24, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Just a note; Walkthrough isn't a subsection of the History section. History is for the story background, Walkthrough is gameplay, they're separate. DrakeyC (talk) 23:14, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah my fault, I messed up initally. I think the later ones have it right but when I start up the next batch of missions tomorrow or Sunday I'll make sure the categories are all correct. 04:09, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Mission Pages Just a note as you keep working. I'm slowing down my work on the other stuff, but there's still things to do. If there's an important building or unit in a mission somewhere that needs a page, feel free to link it, even if it's a redlink. I'll go through the mission pages over time to remind myself of what's to be done, then do it. :) DrakeyC (talk) 19:27, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Will do! I think you've gotten most of the important ones, but I'll go back and see if there's any I forgot to link. Subsourian (talk) 19:41, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Aye, the only ones I can think of now are all the "Void Gobbledegook" buildings Amon keeps siccing on you in the later missions. DrakeyC (talk) 20:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Short Story Edits Thanks for the short story edits. A few things though: *When categorizing character articles, they're done in a way that means that on the character pages, they're grouped by surname rather than forename (e.g. Jim Raynor would come under R rather than J). To do this, put at the bottom of a character page - any category they're placed in will automatically be sorted through this. *Concerning the HotS short stories (e.g. Momentum, and the Vikings one), I noticed that you've placed the events in 2504, given the death date. It's been ages since I've glanced at the short stories, but I'm wondering where the dates come from. The Viking one is undoubtedly during SGW, but SGW extends into 2505, and Kerrigan could still send zerg against Braxis during HotS. Likewise, Momentum - it has no context bar "protoss vs. terrans" so I'm not sure how the timeframe is established. Minor other points, but otherwise articles are fine.--Hawki (talk) 21:12, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Your deletion of my addition to "2506" from dec. 17th. is undersatndable. I'm fine with our action, Subsourian. (Just so you know.) --VikingCthulhu (talk) 12:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Lockwell's Twitter Nice find with Lockwell's twitter. However, I noticed you put the dates as 2508, and I'm wondering where the year comes from. We know that Nova Covert Ops takes place a few years after 2508, so while '08 is the last concrete year we have for the overall storyline, we can't really assume that the twitter's events take place in the year.--Hawki (talk) 06:33, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Tutorial Is the StarCraft II tutorial new? And if so, how do you get into it? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:24, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Battles Yet another thing I haven't got round to. Admittedly this isn't a hard standard since we have stuff like "Battle of Korhal (Planetfall) when it's still all game-based. Of all the LotV battle articles, I think we should keep Reclamation of Aiur (as external material features) and maybe Battle of Korhal, since we can factor in Co-op mission material. The others I think can be deleted.--Hawki (talk) 13:55, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Factions They actually do have categories - for instance, the Dominion/Confderacy categories have articles pertaining to them in general (e.g. the Confederacy has the Old Families page), and sub-categories such as armed forces and worlds. There was a discussion awhile ago concerning Confederate/Dominion characters, but that's another issue (mostly due to the size of the undertaking).--Hawki (talk) 23:13, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Stuff like Axiom is part of the problem in my mind. The thing about the Confederacy and the Dominion is that they're huge (from a story standpoint), and cover so many people in a story sense. For instance, almost every protoss character can mostly be grouped under the existing character categories, because very few protoss exist outside their factions, and can generally be assumed to be loyal to them. Likewise, the zerg are, well, the zerg. However, take someone like Fagin - is he a "Confederate character?" True, he's a citizen, but he possesses no loyalty or 'role' in the Confederacy. And you pointed out Axiom - are they "Dominion characters," when they only work for it? The Umojan Protectorate and KMC articles have so far avoided this problem in that they've got a manageable number of characters to deal with, but the Confederacy and Dominion? Yeah. :That said, you've certainly got the time on your hands to undergo such an undertaking, so hey, go for it. However, I think the category pages should state the criteria on them (similar to some other category pages), and we decide what that criteria is. Something along the lines of: The character is a confirmed citizen of the faction (which would apply for most) And/or The character has demonstrable affiliation with the faction, whether it be in organization or role (e.g. that would exclude Fagin, because his affiliation is only down to citizenship, while his actions do nothing to serve the Confederacy). That does leave a lot of grey areas, but my instinct is that drawing the line of distinct affiliation would cover it, leaving far more minor and/or rebellious characters out of them.--Hawki (talk) 09:45, July 8, 2016 (UTC) User Rights You've made really great contributions to the wiki. Have you thought of becoming an admin? I'm one of the two bureaucrats here, and though I hardly have time to post anymore, I'm still noticing your work. If you agree, I can make you into an admin immediately. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 16:28, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Done! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 17:21, July 9, 2016 (UTC) StarCraft 64 Have you ever played it? I never owned a Nintendo 64, and now that I can afford one they're all old and "rusted". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:00, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :I'd be really happy if someone videotaped Resurrection IV (and any accompanying cinematics, if any). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 04:17, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Strategy and Esport Articles When I first became an admin on this wiki, it had been orphaned. Also Wikipedia was deleting the vast majority of StarCraft articles there. This was intended to cover everything to do with StarCraft. In practice, none of the frequent contributors are esports watchers, so you're right, those articles really wither on the vine. Articles that are embarrassingly out of date or obvious don't need to be here, and that might be all, or virtually all, of the strategy articles. Hawki is effectively the head admin now, so he needs to be in on the conversation too, however. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:12, July 16, 2016 (UTC)